


Warmth In A Time Of Coldness

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Mentioned Leela/Rodan, Rough Sex, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Leela and Toos find one another again.RP Fic.





	Warmth In A Time Of Coldness

Leela had been sent once more to the Sandminer. Toos had been there once more, sent back by Romana until the woman had known her mistake... Leela had gone to find, to save, Toos. She had come across the woman alone, guarded solely by D84 standing guard at her doors. Leela had entered, kneeling at one at Toos' side, her touch soft on her lover's cheek. 

"Why do you cry?"

Toos looked up.

"A rogue robot...."

"You are hurt?"

Leela inquired instantly. Toos shook her head.

"No just shaken up..."

"Well, I am glad D84 found you..."

Leela spoke gently. 

"I would not like to lose you."

Toos smiled. Leela had smiled, kissing her softly. 

"My poor Toos."

Toos murred into the kiss.

"Leela..."

"Yes Toos?"

"Is it true what I heard?"

She murred nuzzling into Leela. 

"Mmm, depends what you heard?"

"That Rodan dom'ed you...hard"

Toos purred. 

"She needed to... that one time."

Leela shrugged. 

"Why do you ask?"

Toos giggled.

"It’s funny thinking of you being dominated, all submissive and controlled."

Leela smiled softly. 

"Hey, even a wild woman sometimes needs someone to control them."

Toos smiled and playfully to tease Leela growled at her mimicking Leela's growl and then giggled. Leela growled in return moving to steal a long and somewhat forceful and claiming kiss from Toos, her voice soft. 

"I wouldn't tease me Toos, I might bite."

"What if that's what I want?"

Toos purred. 

"You cried last time I bit you... remember?"

Toos mewed.

"Only because I was still sore on my shoulders from being attacked....and you were quite savage all around that time my love.... you’d been beating me before that with the palm of your hand remember."

"Well, you did struggle."

Leela teased, lightly kissing Toos, nipping her lip softly. 

"If I do... you'll tell me if it gets to be too much?"

Toos smiled.

"If you promise to be that wild savage with me again...then yes I promise."

Leela growled softly, nipping Toos' lips again, this time worrying it a little before releasing it, her nails softly scraping over Toos' back, teasing her. Toos mewed clearly aroused and turned on by this rough treatment. 

"More, my little scritching post?"

"Yes please."

 

Toos mewed in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Leela murred and moved to both suckle and nip at Toos' breasts, her hands skritching lightly up Toos' inner thighs. Toos mewed loudly her body shivering. 

"Mine."

The word was almost growled even as Leela claimed Toos' lips in a passionate and dominating kiss, her fingers pressing into Toos quickly. Toos mewled. Leela murred, lightly nipping Toos' lower lip even as she set a slow but firm pace. Toos purred enjoying this treatment. Leela smiled, upping her pace gradually, although a little rougher than usual. Toos gasped and mewed louder still. Leela continued to up her pace. Toos mewed and her body began shaking as her climax approached. 

"Come for me Toos."

Toos screamed and came apart.


End file.
